Guide to evolving a dire pet
A Dire Pet is the ideal offensive companion. It will deal the most damage of all pet evolutions, but at the expense of having less Health Points. There are two different ways to obtain a dire pet: #Tame an un-evolved pet and have it kill monsters in order to gain experience and consequently evolutions #Allow a wild pet to gain experience and evolutions by repeatedly killing your character in a method known as 'Death Leveling' before taming it at a dire evolution. Standard Pet Leveling To evolve a pet to dire, the pet must deal high damage while taking the least amount of damage possible. Essentially your character tanks damage while the pet kills foes. For this, having as secondary profession as a Monk is very useful. Enchantments such as Life Barrier used in conjunction with protective beast master skills can reduced the damage your pet takes greatly. However, you need a balanced build that will keep you alive, give the pet a high damage output, and protect the pet from taking damage. Listed below are some ranger skills that are recommended to keep your pet alive and help it deal damage. Suggested Skills Pet Protection * * * Damage Dealing * * * (Elite) * * (Elite) * * * * Now that you have a skill bar setup, you can choose a place to farm the experience for your pet. Find a place with level 10-15 monsters that primarily deal direct damage, and try to stay away from mobs with mesmers, necromancers, and/or monks. Mesmer and necromancer hexes can make your pet's job more difficult, and monks will likely be able to out-heal your pet. Below are some suggested areas and groups of mobs. Suggested Areas *The Minotaurs outside the Ice Tooth Cave. *The Mergoyle Wavebreakers outside the Gates of Kryta. *The Minotaurs at the beginning of the Elona Reach mission. *The Trolls outside Droknar's Forge. *The Mountain Yetis outside Seitung Harbor. *The Insects outside Yohlon Haven. *The Doppleganger in hard mode Augury Rock. *The Snow Wurms outside Boreal Station in Hard Mode. Killing Without Damage Life stealing and health degeneration are not considered damage and will not affect your pet's evolution. It is possible to quickly level a pet to dire by using conditions to degen enemies to death, or by creating a touch ranger to quickly kill enemies with life stealing. Pet Death Leveling The basis of this concept is to level the animal before successfully charming it as your pet. To do this start charming the animal to make it aggressive, then cancel the charm. Allow the animal to kill you repeatedly, giving it experience. Make sure that you are NOT in Hard Mode as when you reach 60% Death Penalty you will be forced to leave your explorable area (This does not apply to characters in Pre-Searing Ascalon). To make the process faster, it is recommended that you un-equip all of your armor and held items and draw the animal to a resurrection shrine so that it will start to kill you again as soon as you resurrect. Alternatively, you can bring heroes to use Resurrect on you as soon as you die, speeding up the process. But if using heroes- be certain to set them to Avoid Combat so they don't kill the animal and don't give them any skills that they could use to heal you (but give them self heals like Healing Signet). If you don't mind staying at your computer to make repetitive actions, it can be faster to use sacrifice skills or frenzy to help the pet kill you. The pet will reach level 15 in about an hour or two. Watch out for too much death penalty as the pet will evolve into an Elder if it was leveled up mainly by instant death after being resurrected. However, once the pet reached level 15, you may wish to use death penalty and resurrection skill mechanics to your advantage to quickly level it up to 20. Switch to an armor with three or more superior (not vigor or absorption) armor runes affixed to reduce your maximum health, then flag two heroes in Avoid Combat mode with Resurrect and self heals near your future pet. Allow the pet to continue killing you after every 5 seconds, so that you start accumulating death penalty and the pet continues to accumulate experience. At a certain level of death penalty you will die immediately after every attempted resurrection, but the pet will continue to get the experience after each of your deaths as if it had killed you. In this way, the pet will gain experience as if it were killing you every 5-6 seconds. Feel free to step away from your computer for 10-15 minutes, no intermediate actions are required for the animal to continue leveling up. Once the animal has reached level 15 reequip your armor and items, and use Charm Animal. *NOTE* this method is flawed - you will be unable to reequip your armor and items in the fraction of a second you are alive. It is suggested that you equip one or more of your heroes with Vengeance (you will need to disable the skill by holding shift and clicking it, then re-enable it when your are ready to use it) so that you are resurrected with full health, as normal resurrection will only give you 25% (thus the instant death.) This will give you enough time to reequip your armor and items, and then charm the animal. *Another method of getting around this flaw is to salvage the superior runes from your armor, thus increasing your maximum health. Once this is done, you will not automatically die when resurrected, giving you the chance to charm the animal. However, if using this method, you may want to use cheap armor with superior runes while performing the death leveling, so as not to inadvertently destroy your expensive armor when salvaging out the runes. (or use a Perfect Salvage Kit) *Or bring two hero monks, with Resurrect or Rebirth along with Resurrection Signet, disable all healing skills and the Resurrection Signet and set them to 'Avoid' for the duration of the death leveling. Then when the pet is level 20 disable Resurrect or Rebirth, enable Resurrection Signet, and enable the healing and they will keep you alive long enough to re-equip and charm the pet. It should also be noted that this method eliminates the need to lure a potential pet near a resurrection shrine. *Of course, if you don't want to do either of those, you can simply disable the res on your heroes, allow yourself to spawn at the shrine, and equip your armor there. NOTE: Death leveling will take only about half an hour if you bring a hero with resurrect and take off your armor (Do not buy sup runes or low level armor, better and cheaper without armor). Do not worry about too much DP, the pet will spend most of the time swinging about 4 times at you to cause death, only killing you from one strike once it gets to L15 (Dire), at which point you put on your full armor and the pet will need many swings to take you down, plenty of time to charm and some spare as you do not carry any sup run with you, works even if you do not have sup vigor and vitae/survivor on your armor set. You don't even need to engage enemies if you go for a pet that wonders right outside a post, away from any enemies. Fastest and surer way to Achieve Dire or Elder (get to aggressive in 15 min and then carry your pet around without any pet attacks, it will follow the evolution back to hearty, so at L15, it becomes Elder or devolve, which has the same stats). You can get a full barrage hero team with 3-4 pets in 2 hours this way. (choosing to death level a pet right outside a post, so you can go in and out to re-charm the pet for another hero, without fighting enemies or trying to clear areas with many pets-to-be). You can of course death level any pet this way, but by going away from posts, you'll need to clear the area of monsters, maybe many times if you want the same pet for your heroes as well. Polar bears and mountain eagles are ideal as they do wander real close to the first post in GW:EN, if you go for the polar bear, you do not need any skills or monks, as the polar bear is right outside and far away from any monsters. Leveling by Junundu Allow the pet to hit you for several hours, and then tame it. Then enter and use the Junundu to kill enemies in an area such as the Sulfurous Wastes. the pet dies but takes no "damage" By this process, the pet was able to give very large amounts of damage but did not receive any damage at all. Using this method to level the pet, it will become aggressive at level 11 and dire at level 15. If either of these evolutions do not occur, then the pet was not allowed to do enough damage prior to charming it. The actual leveling can be done in hard mode and will take much less time than leveling the pet by killing enemies. So it can be concluded that a pet becoming dire depends on "damage dealt and damage taken prior to a given pet level", and neither “damage/each level” nor "damage/kill" have any bearing. NOTE: During leveling using the Junundu, the enemies were killed by the other team members due to the suspicion that the ratio of "damage dealt by master”: “damage dealt by pet" may be a factor in whether or not a pet turns dire. This is only a suspicion, and may have no effect on the pet. Notes *The pet will achieve the aggressive evolution at level 11, and the dire evolution at level 15. *Once your pet has evolved the second time to dire it doesn't matter how you continue to level it up, as evolutions cannot be reversed. *The tamed pet evolution in your party window will not be updated immediately upon its leveling. You can wait until the next departure from an outpost, or force the update by typing '/petname' or '/namepet'. *The untamed pet will not display the evolution throughout its progress to level 15, until tamed and added to the party, unless you are disconnected from the game then reconnecting again, by the time you resume the game the animal will display its evolution. *Heroes can charm their own animals. If a hero charms an animal that has not evolved yet, it will most likely turn into a hearty pet because the player is unable to clearly control the evolution. The death-leveling method described above is best for hero-tamed pets. *Giving heroes mending to use on themselves and then disabling it will keep them alive and able to resurrect you while not dying. They will virtually never lose any health. Then when you resurrect they cast it on you and the "pet" will not be able to kill you as quickly. Related Articles *Animal Companions **Pet Evolution Statistics (sub-section) *Pet attack skills quick reference Category:guides